Birthday Gifts Returned
by HD is not High Definition
Summary: A sequel to "Lonely Birthdays". Megumi and Yahiro delve further into their relationship. ONESHOT YxM


So I'll be honest... in the end, this one kind of disappointed me, but meh...

If I get enough requests, I might do another M-rated story related to this and make it a whole birthday series? Haha!

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

_Tip 1: A romantic, sensual movie…_

"Mmmph! Mmm… _mmm…_"

Yamamoto Megumi sighed as she watched another movie with her boyfriend, where there was, _yet again_, another romantic scene. The female lead was swooning and melting in the handsome actor's arms, as the tuxedo-clad male lead led her to his bedroom, her slinky black one-piece dress falling in a heap on the floor.

She was grateful to Sakura, who had dragged Jun out of the apartment several hours earlier, winking at Megumi. Most likely, Sakura also wanted some alone time with her boyfriend, and was trying to encourage the relationship between Megumi and Yahiro.

Megumi couldn't help but to wonder what was going on through Yahiro's mind, as the scene cut to the two actors entangled on the bed in a sweaty, musky mess. Yahiro quietly snorted as he threw a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"If she was going to make that much noise, just hire an AV actress," he muttered in disdain, clearly not holding the movie in high regard. Megumi gnawed on her lower lip, sneaking glances at Yahiro. He wasn't attracted to these kinds of movies at _all_. This was really not good.

(A/N: In case you didn't know, AV stands for 'Adult Video'... I actually don't know if they call it that in America, but that's what it's called in Japan.)

* * *

A few days ago…

Megumi sighed as she flipped through another issue of the magazine she had relied on previously. The cover had been brightly emblazoned with a headline that swore some impossible sexual trick (yet again). She paused as she passed an article, and returned to it.

**_IS HE REALLY INTO YOU?_**

Megumi giggled. Of course Yahiro loved her! After all, he had gone down to the place where no one else had ever-

Megumi immediately put a brake on that thought. It was so humiliating to think about it; after all, ever since that day, he hadn't bothered trying to touch her in that adult way ever again…

* * *

"Megumi, are you eating that banana?"

Megumi smiled mischievously, before putting the long fruit in her mouth, making sure to keep eye contact with Yahiro. Thanks to her prior practice, it shouldn't be that hard to-

"You know that banana fell on the ground, right?"

Megumi hacked it out, suddenly realizing where the foul stench was coming from.

* * *

"Megumi, have you seen my-?" Yahiro paused as she (rather desperately) continued to drink water from the bottle, purposely letting the liquid spill to drip onto her white shirt. She had read about this trick; maybe this time, Yahiro would see her womanly charms and-

"Megumi…"

Yahiro slowly approached her and she gulped, nearly choking on the water.

_Here it comes… here it comes…_

He bonked her on the head.

"That's my water bottle!" he scowled. "And you've just drank all the water!"

* * *

"Megumi…" Yahiro looked up to see his girlfriend bending over a chair to look at him, smiling. She hoped her (*cough* not-so-impressive) cleavage would stand out, and he would feel a strange desire come over her and just swoop down to-

"You have a piece of banana stuck inside your shirt."

* * *

Megumi shook her head, before continuing to read.

_Ladies… if your man is becoming a bore in the bedroom, here's some tips and tricks to get him up and lively again! These are guaranteed to work, so if he doesn't show interest, it might be time to try and find a new partner to work this magic on!_

…_technically, Yahiro's not a __**bore**__, he just doesn't want to do it at all…_ Megumi inwardly sighed, before reading the list, trying to ignore that horrible gnawing thought that the article had planted in her mind.

* * *

Back to the present…

Yahiro suddenly sniffed the air.

"Do you… smell something burning?"

_Tip 2: Dim lighting and candles_

_\It… It must be the new aromatic candles I bought!/_ Megumi tried to smile brightly. _\Don't they smell nice?/_

"…I don't like them," he said aloofly, turning his attention back to the movie. Megumi felt her eye twitch.

_This little…_

_You love him, you love him…_ she silently reminded herself before she took a deep breath.

_\Yahiro…/_ she quickly scribbled out. _\Are you hungry?/_

"Hm? Oh, no, that's fine," he shrugged. "The popcorn was already filling enough."

…_there goes tip 3: eat sexy foods._

She wasn't really in the mood to eat a whole cucumber this time anyways.

* * *

The movie finally ended and Yahiro yawned, stretching his arms.

"That was an awful movie," he voiced, blunt as ever. "I've seen it before, but I was surprised you would want to watch something like that."

_\I… I can be well-versed in movies too!/_ she protested, holding up her board. Yahiro raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? What's the main actor's name?"

_\.../_

She sweat dropped, giggling slightly. Maybe she should have researched more things about this movie, rather than just glancing at the cover and grabbing it.

"Anyways, I have to go to work tomorrow," he ruffled her hair, before getting up and picking up his jacket. Megumi simply stood there in shock.

Ruffled her hair?

_Ruffled her hair?_

Was she his younger sister or something?!

She glared and immediately blocked his exit as he gave her a confused look.

"Megumi, I know I am just unreplaceable company, but you're going to have to restrain yourself a little bit," he teased. "Everyone always wants to be near me."

His smile faltered when he saw the serious look on his small girlfriend's face.

"Megumi, what are you-?"

Yahiro immediately fell silent as she suddenly grabbed his collar and brought herself up…

…only to be stopped by him. He swiftly placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" he said hoarsely, and if Megumi hadn't been so distraught, she would have heard the undertone of harshness in it.

"Why won't you even allow this?" she whispered desperately, and to her horror, she felt foolish tears begin to float to her eyes. She hoped to hide it by trying to kiss him again, but he struggled, holding her away.

"Stop… Stop… _Stop, I said, Megumi!_"

They stared at each other, frozen, for a few minutes, until Megumi finally let go, head bowed.

"Fine," she whispered. "Leave."

He released a breath of frustration. "Let's talk."

_\I don't want to talk with you./_

"Good. Use the board."

_\That's not what I-/_

He interrupted her writing and swiftly dragged her back to the couch, where he forced her to sit down.

"What have you been doing these past few days, Megumi?" he asked seriously, and she gave him a stunned look.

_\What do you-?/_

"I'm not stupid," he snapped. "Seriously, you shoved half a rotten banana down your throat, Megumi."

She cringed. How stupid she must have looked, how obviously blatant and-

"For crying out loud, Megumi, I can't understand you," Yahiro shook his head, interrupting her thoughts. "Why'd you do it? Did you think it'd be funny to see a rise out of me or something?"

"No!" she quickly protested. "I wanted you to love me again!"

"…what?"

_\I thought… I thought you didn't want to sleep with me again because you thought my body was gross after… after…/_

Megumi couldn't bring herself to finish writing. Yahiro had to rub the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Megumi… are you really that idiotic?!"

Her head shot up in indignation.

"_You're_ the idi-!"

"I can't believe you thought I didn't love you because I wouldn't screw you!"

That shut Megumi up immediately.

"For crying out loud…" Yahiro shook his head. "Megumi, you're insane if you honestly think I don't want to do it with you. _Every_ guy wants to do it with their girlfriend, okay? But we're not all senseless animals that just look for every skirt in the world. There _are_ some guys that want to make sure the first time is special."

_\But you already had your first time./_ Megumi protested. _\And… And what if-?/_

"I won't get bored of you," he immediately interrupted. "So if you write that down, I swear I'll write on your face, idiot girl."

He sighed and rubbed his cheek grouchily. "Geez, who knew you'd end up curious about this kind of thing?"

"I'm not just curious!" she protested. "I know what I want! I want to do it with you!"

He stared. She stared back.

"You mean to tell me you've been doing all this because you're horny?"

She stared. He stared back.

And then she whacked him so hard with her eraser board he literally saw stars.

"Ow!"

_\I didn't say that!/_ she wrote it down in a way that clearly showed she was fuming. _\I want us to make love to prove ourselves to each other!/_

"And you honestly thought candles, an erotic movie, and pouring water all over your shirt was going to ensure that?"

She flushed. So she was somewhat of an amateur at it. It didn't mean he had to tease her like this!

"Megumi…" Yahiro's voice suddenly lowered, and he came near her, his large hands gently taking her own hands in his. "I want to know… why are you so desperate to make sure we make love?"

"…why are you so desperate to not make love?"

"I asked first."

"...You humiliated me."

"…fine," Yahiro shook his head. "Megumi, I want us to be ready. I don't even know if _I'm_ ready. We've only been dating for a year or so. You can't possibly want it right now."

"But… But I even did all those things the magazine said to."

He snorted. "Megumi, if you're going to use candles, use ones that don't mask your scent, those things don't smell the least bit like you. If you're going to show a movie, at least show an actress that remotely looks like you."

"…what?"

"You want me to make love with you, right?" Yahiro raised an eyebrow. "Why would I _want_ to get turned on by some actress who has short, dark hair and doesn't have an A-cup?"

Megumi pouted, and Yahiro's eyes suddenly shot so open, it was almost comical.

"You did that on purpose."

She bit her lip. Caught.

"You purposely chose a movie where the actress would look like Akira, didn't you?" he accused, answering his earlier question. "That's why you've been trying to do this. You're… You're making sure…."

He groaned and rubbed the crease between his eyes.

"Yamamoto Megumi, you're so stupid. If I wanted an Akira lookalike, would I really date you?"

"No, but… I thought maybe… maybe my body wasn't up to your standards," she said meekly, feeling stupider by the minute. How dumb could she be? Doubting Yahiro because a stupid scrap of paper said so?

Yahiro seemed to stare at her for a minute, until, without warning, he gently pressed his lips against hers in a surprisingly tender way. Megumi hesitantly opened her mouth and tried to use her tongue the same way she had previously on his... she flushed and tried kissing him more heatedly. They had never kissed this passionately before; the farthest they had gone was brief, chaste kisses, mouths closed.

He separated from her in surprise, before grinning.

"You're a bad kisser."

Her eyes widened before she quickly groped around again for her eraser board to give him a sound whacking. He chuckled before snatching her hand back and gently leaning her down against the couch.

"You don't need to force it," he murmured. "I'll lead you."

He kissed her again, his mouth ravenously covering hers as he covered her small body with his own. Megumi blinked in surprise as he gently pressed his lips against her neck. She inwardly squealed. His lips were causing some strange stirring sensation inside of her.

She had expected it to tickle, but it was more…

She arched when his mouth covered her sensitive chest area, his nose nuzzling against her smooth, small breast.

"Idiot," he whispered. "Did you really think nothing you did turned me on this whole time?"

"B- But… But you acted…" she barely managed to whimper out as he gathered her small breasts in his hands.

"It's the fact that you're not experienced that makes me happy, Megumi," he whispered, pressing light kisses down the soft, smooth space under her breasts, his thumbs flicking her already hardened nipples. "You were so cute, trying to act like you knew what you were doing… I wanted to teach you so badly."

"B- But… euh!" she whimpered out as his kisses trailed down her smooth, pale body, before reaching her panty-clad womanhood. Yahiro raised an eyebrow at the skimpy pale pink lingerie that lay before his eyes.

"Honestly, I thought your polka-dot pattern was sexier," he said teasingly, as she hid her face in her hands.

"I thought you wanted a sexy temptress," she said in a muffled voice. There was silence for a few seconds, until he leaned over her again.

"And what makes you think…" he whispered hotly in her ear. "That you aren't that to me right now?"

She peeked out. He snorted.

"For someone in S.A., you sure are stupid," he muttered. "If you weren't sexy, you really think I'd be this hard right now?"

"Hard?" Megumi stared, until it hit her, and her cheeks turned crimson.

"Oh!"

He gently rubbed his lower half against hers, as she mewled in shock.

"See what you do to me?" he murmured. "And you honestly think your body doesn't have any effect on mine?"

She squirmed, rubbing her legs together.

"Y- Yahiro!"

He paused and sighed. "Megumi, I really don't-"

"No…" she clasped his hand. "I want to be close to you… please. Even if we don't do it… I just want us to be… to be near each other."

He smiled before grinning. "We can do that."

"Eh?"

It was the last sound she was allowed to make before he began to stroke her through the lacy panties. She threw her head back, arching her body as his fingers continued to gently rub and coax liquid out of her womanhood.

"N- No… I'm going to… I'm going to-!"

Megumi blushed in humiliation as she squirmed, grasping his wrists. "It's going to come out again!"

"Good," he whispered. "That's the point."

"N- No! It's so embarrassing! Don't-!"

He gently lowered her panties and continued to tenderly stroke her wet nether lips. She shrieked mentally as he gently rubbed her small button resting on top.

"Don't be embarrassed," he teased. "I've seen this all. You're still so pink here."

She flushed, a small hand covering her eyes as she silently begged him to stop and continue at the same time.

"Megumi…" Yahiro hesitated, before sighing. "I can't do this."

"Wh- Why?" she shot up. Had she done something wrong? Was she right, and he didn't want to-?

"I know what you're thinking," he lightly knocked his forehead against hers. "Stupid… it's… it's just… this will really hurt, Megumi."

"…I figured it would," she murmured. She looked at him deeply, and he took a deep breath, before slowly bringing his fingers down to her dripping core. He firmly wrapped his left arm around her waist, as he slowly slipped a finger into her.

Megumi whimpered, tears in her eyes.

"Shhh…" he soothed, eyes displaying his worry as he hovered over her. "Look at me… look only at me."

"Hurt…. Hurts…" she bit her lip, and he swiftly kissed her cheek.

"You're beautiful," he murmured. "You're so soft and warm and beautiful, Megumi. My beautiful, precious Megumi…"

She cried out as he slipped the finger out and reinserted it. This time, there was pain tinged with something more… carnal.

"Feels… feels strange. Like…"

"Like the time I tasted you?" he murmured teasingly. "You naughty girl."

Even Megumi's breasts flushed pink as she buried her face in his neck. He clutched her to him harder, his muscled arm straining to hold the slender, nubile body against his own, almost lifting her completely off the couch.

"M- More…!" she managed to whimper out as his finger sped up, and with a sob, and a seize of her body, she orgasmed all over his fingers, gasping for breath as she clutched onto him, slender arms wrapped around his lean back, as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Are you okay?" he barely moved his lips as he brushed them against her ear. She managed to slowly nod, struggling to catch her breath as he gently released her back to rest on the couch.

"I want to…" she hesitated, trembling hand reaching for his zipper. "I want to… I want to make you feel like this too."

"…"

He remained silent as she boldly lowered his expensive slacks, to unveil his plain blue boxers, an obvious bulge protruding from a certain area.

"Th… This is Yahiro's…"

"H- Hey, don't stare," Yahiro cleared his throat gruffly. "Besides, it's not the first time you've seen…"

"I… It was dark last time, remember?" she said quietly. They stared for a minute, before he grinned.

"Guess you're right."

"H- Hello," she said shyly, poking the engorged member. He hissed.

"This isn't the time for introduction, Megumi," he gritted out. "I'm pretty sure my…. I'm pretty sure that part of me already remembers you."

She blushed as she lowered his underwear, eyes widening.

_Don't faint, don't faint, please don't faint, please, please…_

Megumi swallowed.

"Y- You're pointing up!" was all she managed to say.

"Yeah, that tends to happen," he said dryly. "Especially when we finger girlfriends to orgasms."

Megumi bit her lip, before lightly rubbing her hand on it. Yahiro groaned and allowed her to work her charms on him.

_Just remember what you learned last time… you're using your hand, not your mouth._

With that thought, she gently ran a finger over his testicles, only for him to release another loud moan. Seeing the positive response, she eagerly cupped his sack, only for him to yelp.

"Gently, Megumi, gently!"

She winced. "S- Sorry… I got eager."

"I'm sure you did, you lewd woman," he muttered, unable to stop himself from giving her a roguish grin. She squeaked and busily focused on pleasuring him.

She discovered how to make him groan, when she touched several spots; rubbing the top seemed to give a particularly positive response, and soon…

"N- No… wait, Megumi…"

To his surprise, Megumi leaned up, not stopping her hand from rubbing up and down his length, determined to kiss him properly this time. That did it.

Yahiro's mouth hotly met hers, and he squirted into Megumi's hand as she rubbed faster. He collapsed limply, tongue lazily trailing towards her ear as their naked bodies gently bathed in the afterglow of their raunchy play.

Megumi blinked as she looked at her hand. So that was what she had swallowed last time.

_Well, if it's Yahiro's…_

She smiled and licked it off her hand, before leaning against him. The two lay exhaustedly on the couch as Megumi released a deep breath... until she shot up, eyes wide.

"O- Oh, no, Yahiro! You had work tomorrow, and-!"

She was interrupted as he pushed her back down to lay on the couch, head buried in her slender shoulder.

"I'm sure the second-in-command would be thrilled for an excuse to lead the company for a day," he murmured, before falling asleep. Megumi smiled happily, grabbing over her head for the blanket on the armchair behind her, covering their bare bodies, before following him to sleep.

* * *

"Mou, Jun-kun, you're such a worrywart."

"But, I just want to make sure," Jun argued. "I don't know if Yahiro can be trusted with my sister."

"This is Yahiro," Sakura scoffed. "The guy probably has less hormones than a nun."

Jun shrugged and took out his house key. "Well, I'll just check if Megumi's okay."

He unlocked the door and walked in… before walking out five seconds later.

"J- Jun-kun?" Sakura tried to peer in. "What's wrong?"

A low chuckled erupted from him and Sakura blinked.

"…Ura-Jun-kun?"

"Tell me, my dear beloved Sakura-chan," he murmured lowly, voice as deep as silk. She swallowed.

"Y- Yes…?"

"Where can I get a chainsaw, a pair of handcuffs, a torture equipment chair, and humiliating photos of Yahiro?"


End file.
